It is desirable to have a food product checking system available which can automatically identify and grade food products. Such a system is usable for quality assessment of food products. It is further usable for labeling food products automatically.
WO 02/27281 A1 discloses a weighing system for weighing articles conveyed on a conveyor comprising at least a first and second belt unit, the weighing system comprising a first and second weighing cell supporting the first and second belt unit, respectively, and adapted to provide data of the weight of one or more articles being supported by said belt units, and a control system with detecting means for providing data of at least the location of one or more edges of the article on the conveyor, a processor unit for processing data obtained from said detecting means and weight cells and for determining at least a weight of the article(s) and storing said determined weight.
WO 98/42196 A1 discloses an apparatus for removing the ribs portion from the belly of an animal flank, comprising transport means, image sensing means, means for generating surface profile data characterizing the flank top surface, means for generating ribs thickness data for the ribs, processor means, robot means provided with a cutting means and controller means operable to produce relative movement between the cutting means and the flank according to programmed cut data.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,133,948 A discloses an automated identification system comprising a first classification station which uses two laser sources and video imaging techniques to identify and distinguish between similar items addressed, for example, wooded cabinet doors and drawer fronts.